1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an antenna assembly, and in particular to an antenna assembly having a simple structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Following the development of communication technology, especially the development of Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN), Bluetooth and HomeRF, etc., many electronic devices have the function of wireless telecommunication in close range. To achieve the function, an antenna is used in an electronic device for receiving and transmitting signals.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,486,837, issued to Spiegel et al. on Nov. 26, 2002, discloses a conventional antenna assembly mounted in an electrical device. The conventional antenna assembly comprises an insulative substrate carrying antenna element and an insulative base portion supporting the substrate. The substrate defines a plurality of holes to respectively engaging with posts formed on the base portion, thereby being securely mounted on the base portion. The base portion comprises a plurality of fasten portions to be mounted on a circuit board of the electrical device. The antenna assembly comprises a contact electrically interconnecting the antenna element and the circuit board. However, because the substrate must form the holes to engage with the posts of the base portion, the antenna assembly has a complicated structure. The substrate and the base portion must be separately fabricated and then are mounted together, resulting a complicated manufacture and assembly process.
Hence, an improved antenna assembly is desired to overcome the above-mentioned shortcomings of existing antenna assembly.